1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a virtual image producing technique.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, when a real scene is shot by a camera, it is unable to precisely derive the image taken in another viewing-angle. In order to relatively and precisely derive the images with different shooting angles from the above-mentioned cameras, traditionally, several images taken in the neighbouring angles are needed to synthesize an intended image.
A complete multi-view image video system includes a plurality of processing steps. FIG. 1 is a schematic flowchart for image processing of a conventional multi-view image/video system. Referring to FIG. 1, the image processing flowchart mainly includes step 100 for capturing image or video. Next in step 102, a camera calibration is conducted. In step 104, a multi-view coding (MVC) is conducted. In step 106, a MVC decoding is conducted. Step 108 is to synthesize the virtual view, which includes view generating, synthesizing, rendering, interpolation. In step 110, a synthesized image is displayed at a display platform.
Although some of conventional computer visualization technologies are provided to obtain 2-D images of different viewing-angles, a portion of an image with a larger variation, such as an edge area of an object, would be blurry, according to the conventional method. Therefore, the conventional image synthesizing technology needs to be improved.